


enemy with(in and out)

by Grassy



Category: Danny Phantom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Bad Ending, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: In a different world, the Fentons hunted ghouls rather than ghosts.  Unfortunately, Danny had much the same luck... Not that Danny was there, anymore.  There was only Phantom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Apocalypse

_He hadn't understood, back then, not really. Danny had been naive, despite having been turned into a half-ghoul. With the help of his friends—and occasionally enemies—Danny managed to survive in the most ghoul-infested city in the United States._

_Part of that was upbringing. Most of it was luck._

_...luck doesn't last forever._

  
Valerie had known the day was coming. She had long dreaded and anticipated it, despite knowing there would only be two outcomes.

Either she would fail, and what remainders of civilization still existed in Amity Park would likely fall not long after. Of those still within the city, few would choose evacuation over resistance.

Or...

Or Valerie would succeed. And despite the chaos that would ensue with the ghouls losing their leader, there would be a chance to strike. If Phantom was gone-

For all that he kept in line the ghouls that called Amity Park—Phantom's territory—their home, that didn't make things safe.

If Phantom was dead, humanity had a fighting chance.

  
_Tucker hadn't wanted to believe it was true. For all the things he could unleash his techno geek on and come out on top—or at least not on bottom—sudden ghoulification of a human was something he couldn't quite wrap his brain around. Not without the science to back it up._

_But as they tested and tested and tested some more- Danny vomiting everything they tried to get down him. Making one excuse after another to keep his eyes—or at least one of them—covered at all times. Keeping track of the scanners for Tucker to alter whenever needed, so Danny could enter his own home with some measure of safety._

_Danny sobbing, curled up on the floor of his closet after some shady contacts Sam had made came through—and Danny had a full belly for the first time since Before._

_None of them could deny the truth. Especially not Danny, who was living out several of the worst of his own personal nightmares. Because bad enough that Danny's parents made the kind of enemies that would team up with unscrupulous scientists willing to test things that should never even be contemplated and use their son as a vehicle of vengeance._

_But to have to live under the roof of people whom you couldn't actually trust not to dissect you before killing you was... Tucker didn't even have words for it, especially since those people were Danny's **parents**._

  
For all that Plasmius had attempted to get Phantom on his side in the boy's youth, he had never contemplated their lives coming to what they had.

His anger had faded with the years, grief for Maddie and Jack's gruesome ending snuffing out the flame he had fed for so long. Vlad had hoped to at least save what still remained, despite the horrible irony of Danny becoming his ward in the wake of such tragedy.

For all he tried, though, one loss after another—Danny's sister, then his friends—added up until Danny was a creature of vengeance. Taking his Phantom identity, choosing to create some form of rule among the ghouls of Amity Park.

But power could lead to monstrosity. And that had nothing to do with becoming a ghoul.

Vlad himself would likely have been long gone—disappeared or dead—but for the use he and his resources provided to both sides of the equation.

He would see just how it all ended.

  
_The secrets were adding up, one after another._

_Jazz couldn't make sense of the sums those equations were producing, but that sadly wasn't new. What was new was the interest Danny and his friends had taken in ghouls. She had so hoped Danny wouldn't follow in their parents' footsteps that way, but Jazz couldn't live Danny's life or make his choices for him in that regard. But..._

_Somehow, she knew that wasn't the heart of the matter. If it were, Danny wouldn't have that **look**. The one that spoke of danger should she attempt to pry, and not in the way it used to._

_Sam and Tucker had edges, now; sharp and brittle. Ready to explode into shrapnel if hit just the wrong way. But that had nothing on Danny, who quite frankly-_

_Danny scared her._

_Jazz just wasn't certain if she was more frightened **of** her little brother than she was **for** him._

  
Phantom was starving.

That was the only handicap he was giving to the ghoul hunter that had him in her sights.

He could have fed well, ensuring absolute victory...but he wanted to see it. How she would fight, the depths she might stoop to in an attempt to win.

It was certain to be quite the show.


End file.
